Karaokean
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Mereka memulai perjalanan untuk berkaraoke, namun ada masalah-masalah yang membuat mereka putus asa! Chapter yang mengecewakan bagiku T.T
1. Rencana

A/N : Halo teman – teman semua, Chiro balek lagi ke sini!!! Hehehe… sekian lama setelah aku melewati masa – masa SMP-ku yang sulit (menurutku) ini,yah… lumayanlah, aku dapat nilai yang telah kutargetkan…

A/N : Sekarang ini aku mau bikin fic tentang si trio "Bangkotan Soldier Gokil" yaitu Sepiroth, Angeal dan Genesis… udah lama aku mau bikin tentang fic banget kalo fic ini pake bahasa yang dibilang , harap enjoy ya ^-^

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII beserta Abang Cloud, dkk itu (bukan) milik Skuer Enix eh… SQUARE ENIX!!! duh…

* * *

Karaoke-an

By : Kumaichiro-san

"Eh, boring nih, jalan-jalan yuk ke mana kek," seorang pria berambut merah bernama Genesis mengajak jalan-jalan kepada kedua temannya yang kini sedang bersama pria tersebut.

"Jalan-jalan…hmm,gimana ya ? Pengen juga sih, tapi uang gue lagi cekak nih," tukas seorang pria lain berambut hitam yang bermodel seperti bokong ayam bernama Angela tersebut dengan bingung.

"Mendingan, kita karaokean aja, kebetulan nih gue punya tiket gratis karaokean di mal Nibel, mau ga ?" ajak seorang pria satu lagi yang berambut silver (ato ubanan ?)panjang lurus bak model iklan sampo bernama Sephiroth yang menunjukkan tiga lembar tiket tersebut kepada kedua sohibnya.

"Wah, keren juga tuh usulannya si Sephiroth, yuk ah kita pergi ke sana,"

"Iya iya, gua juga mo kesana ah, mau bernostalgila (hah ? nostalgia kali...), nyanyi lagu favorit gua,"

"Oke deh, LET'S GO TO KARAOKEAN!!!" kata Sepihroth saking semangatnya pengen karaokean ke mal Nibel

"YOOOO !!!!"

Sekejap, kaki mereka langsung tancap gas menuju ke tempat karaoke dengan kecepatan seratus taon cahaya (???)

TBC…

* * *

A/N : Menurut reader bagaimana kelanjutan mereka nanti, lagu apakah yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti, apakah suara mereka semerdu suara kicauan burung-burung dan apa yang Angeal maksud dengan "bernostalgila" tersebut ? Lihat saja kelanjutannya nanti ya ^-^

A/N : O ia, buat klanjutan crita kakakku si Miroku, entar aja deh, soalnya ceritanya ruwet ney, bantuin dong buat ngelanjutin cerita itu, please…


	2. Masalah

A/N ; Hola!!!!! Hahaha, mulai sekarang ini, Chiro bakal gabung lagi disini, YEII!!!!!! *lebay* gomen ne, fic2 berchapter aku sebelumnya termasuk fic ini, belum terupdate sama sekali, habisnya gara-gara ujian sih jadinya harus fokus dulu sana deh…

A/N : Karena aku hiatus selama 3 bulan, otomatis otakku jadi mati ide karena kebanyakan latihan UN khususnya matematika. Jadi, untuk temen-temen sekalian…mohom maklumin gaya bahasa Chiro yang ancur ini ya~ah… selamat membaca ^^

Karaokean

(Chapter 2)

By : Kumaichiro-san

Dan mereka pun memulai perjalanan mereka menuju tempat berkaraoke…

Dengan kecepatan satu taon cahaya (???) mereka berlari-lari dengan sangaaaat kencang sambil mengacungkan tangan kiri mereka ke atas berlagak seperi Superman abal-abal karna ga bisa terbang *=_=* dan, saking kencengnya lari mereka ga nyadar kalo mereka menginjak sesuatu…

NGEKK!!!!

KAING KAING!!!!!!

"O.o" sahut mereka bertiga serempak

GRRRRRRR!!!!!! GUK GUK GUK GUUKKK!!!!!!!

"WUAAAA, LARIIIIII~!!!!!" teriak Genesis panik,

Mereka pun berlari sekencang mungkin karena mereka saat ini dikejar oleh seekor anjing herder yang dendam kepada trio tsb, lantaran ekornya diinjak oleh Genesis.

GUK GUK GUK GUK GUU~UUUKK!!!!! (artinya : Kembali kalian, hai kakek – kakek siala~aannn!!!!!)

Mereka terus dan terus berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menyelamtkan nyawa mereka dan,

Akhirnya, mereka pun selamat dari kejaran anjing tersebut, dan mereka memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan umum yang bernama angkot.

"Beuh, gila capek bener, choy…" kata Genesis sambil mengibaskan bajunya

"Gila tuh anjing, mencak-mencak ma kita ampe sgitunya" sahut Angeal,

"Sialan tuh anjing, gara-gara dia, rambut gue jadi lepek abis nih, CIH!!!!!" omel Sephy sambil mengutuk anjing tersebut dalam hati

Mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat, dan Angeal memulai pembicaraan

"Guys,"

"Apaan??" tanya Genesis.

"Ng, itu… ongkos, siapa yang mau bayar, gua kaga punya duit soalnya,"

Genesis dan Sephy saling berhadap-hadapan dengan raut wajah panik, kemudian, tangan mereka berdua saling masuk-keluar ke kantong celana masing-masing.

"Gua juga kaga punya duit cuy," sahut mereka serempak,

"Mampus gua!!!!" triak Angeal sambil nepok jidatnya yg jenong.

Dengan TTM (Takut Tapi Malu), trio bangkot itu yang diwakili oleh Angeal, berterus terang kepada sang supir mengenai ketiadaan penyediaan ongkos.

Setelah sang supir mendengar pengakuan dari penumpangnya, dengan senang hati, ia menurunkan trio tersebut di tengah jalan dan berkata, "Makanya, kalo lagi ga punya duit, mendingan mandek aje lo di rumah sono, dasar aki-aki KEREK!!!!" lalu sang supir pergi melewati trio yang menganga itu dengan angkuhnya.

"SIALAAAANNNN!!!!!!! KAPAN SEH KITA BISA NYAMPE KE SONO!!!!!!!!!"teriak Genesis sekenceng orang ngomong pake toa.

"Knape sih kita dari tadi dapet masalah mulu???" tanya Sephy mulai putus asa

"Tadi kita dikejar anjing herder rabies, skarang kita nyasar di sini gara-gara kita ga punya ongkos, hu~u…" sambung Angeal yang sama frustasinya kayak Sephy.

Siiiingg…

Suasana menjadi kelam seketika di jalan itu, trio bangkotan merasa putus asa, karena banyak sekali persoalan yang mereka hadapi pada saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat berkaraoke.

Namun di saat – saat itu pula ada yang menghibur dan membangun semangat mereka kembali…

TBC

A/N : HUWAAAAA!!!!! Jelek banget dah ni chapter, huhuhu… gomen ne trio bangkotan beserta para fans T.T terpaksa, aku harus menyelesaikan ending ini secepatnya, UGH… entah kenapa aku merasa agak kecewa dengan fic buatanku yang ini

A/N : Saran dan Kritik yang membangun, diterima dengan sangat senang hati, tolong reviewnya yaah!!!! Dan untuk fic author yang sebelumnya aku blom review dan masalah nama "Angeal" jadi "Angela, gomen gomen gomen ne…

A/N : Sekali lagi, trima kasih buat yang udah review fic gaje ini, Jaa Ne!!!


End file.
